Every Day
by wondersneverfail1
Summary: "Every Day, she got her drink from that same Deathbucks at about the same time every day." Maka Albarn is hell-bent on her three strict rules. What will happen when a man at a coffee shop starts taking over her life without her realizing? Will he coax her to break her #1 rule? AU I'm new to fan fictions, you've been warned! (SoMa)
1. Chapter 1

**Don't hate me! *covers head*, I know, I know! I'm in the middle of a ****_huge_**** case of writers block for my other story, but I ****_need_**** to write something and I am not going to come up with any fresh ideas anytime soon for JDBTSH so maybe this will take my mind off of it and I'll be okay... maybe? Forgive me... Anyways for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, I'm still ****_very_**** new to writing fan fiction, so go easy on me...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any characters that take part in it!**

**Enjoy!**

She stepped out into the cold November air and instantly felt a pang of regret for wearing pigtails and was seriously considering running back into the building shooting up the stairs into her apartment and grabbing a hat. But she was already running late, at this rate she wouldn't be able to get her coffee, and that was _not an option._

Every Day, she got her drink from that same Deathbucks at about the same time_ every day._

Sure she could easily grab a coffee from the break room, it wasn't even bad coffee, it was rather good quality in fact, but that wasn't the issue. If she didn't go to Deathbucks, she wouldn't see _him. _

It was rather silly when she thought about it, someone she didn't even know the name of influenced her everyday life so much! Heck! He was the reason her ears felt like they were going to fall of at any second (or at least she wished they would to end the pain).

It scared her even, how one complement drove her to change her hairstyle permanently. She'd gotten compliments on hairstyles before, but every morning after that day, she was just always in a pigtaily mood!

She sighed in relief when warm air blasted her face and the wondrous aroma of coffee invaded her nose.

That happiness quickly faded when she saw the enormous line 'Oh good lord! I'll definitely be late now! Wait! Where is he?! HE ISN'T EVEN HERE?! I risked being late and walked here just to see he's gone!' She mentally slapped herself at the thought of her getting furious at him while he was sitting at home sick or something.

But then she saw him come out of the kitchen 'Oh... whoops, I suppose he was running late too' She immediately felt bad for being so unkind and was glad she had only said those things in her mind. He took his place at a free register but didn't take the sign down just yet. He then motioned for her to come, she looked around her to be sure but when she looked back at him his eyebrows were raised expectantly as he slowly nodded never breaking full and direct eye contact.

She frowned and walked slowly towards the register, just before she reached the counter he snatched the sign from it. She smiled realizing what that was about "Thanks!" she said now smiling brightly "It's nothing, I don't want you being late or anything" He replied. She gave him a baffled look 'He's _stalking me now?!_' he smirked obviously amused "You're usually outta here ten minutes ago, I just assumed.." He trailed off.

"So what can I get you?" He asked the usual question

"Um, a tall caramel latte extra foam please" She asked politely, she never ordered the same drink two days in a row.

"No prob' should be done in a minute or two, I'll hurry" He said half of it over his shoulder already on his way to the espresso machine.

She secretly loved the way that no matter how full the cafe was, he would never take another order and let someone else make her latte (or cappuccino or coffee or mocha etc.). He always treated her like the cafe was empty exempt for her. It made her heart feel just a little warmer.

She didn't understand the feeling she felt, she would never let herself analyze it, too scared of what she would find. When she was a small child she made three rules for herself, three rules she would always obey:

1. Never settle for something, you can fight for it

2. Never beg for something, it won't ever be worth it

3. _**NEVER **_fall in love, it never lasts

Never once did she have a crush, sure she had gone on a few dates to see what the big hullabaloo was about, she had even had a couple boyfriends but she had never really felt anything for them, and that was why they had ended. When she was twelve, she had no friends, she didn't like constantly hearing about 'that cute boy', 'It won't last, it never does, men are horrid, evil creatures' she always thought, when she was sixteen she didn't have friends, she hated hearing about 'my wonderful boyfriend' 'love never lasts. Love never lasts. Love never lasts! Never! Never! NEVER! _NEVER LASTS!'_ she always thought.

At night she would lay in bed and analyze the day, some nights she would find herself screaming that phrase at the top of her lungs bawling her eyes out. She just wished she never had to hear them. Hear the fights.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt something on her hand, she looked down and was a bead of salty liquid sadness on her hand. She quickly wiped it on her coat and blinked any more tears from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank you so much for the reviews! I love them so much I almost spazzed on the floor, I'm so happy you guys like the story, I also hope you like this chappie so Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or any of its characters...**

"Have a good day" He handed her the latte.

"Thanks, you too!" She replied cheerily.

And then she left, the highlight of his day, and he couldn't for the life of him know why! He took the next customer's order.

"A tall non-fat cappuccino" She asked, no sign of a smile on her face 'Must not be a morning person'

"Yo Black Star tall non-fat cap" Soul called

"Gotcha Soul" Black Star started making it.

"Soul, hey could ya tell my why exactly you always take Miss Pigtails by yourself?" He asked as Soul took another order.

Soul was so shocked he froze for a moment, he quickly came back to earth, "What?! What're you talking about Black Star?" He asked as coolly as he could.

"I'm _talking _about that girlfriend of yours." Black Star said in a matter-of-fact voice

"What?! I don't even know her name!" Soul was practically yelling at this point and had to calm himself down

"Well, that would be a good thing to find out, do you really want to have a crush forever?" Black Star teased as he handed soul the cappuccino.

"Seriously, what are you talking about? I do _not_ have a crush!" He said over his shoulder as he handed her the cappuccino.

"_Sure_" He said sarcastically

"Shut up Black Star!" He snapped

"Ah, so you're done denying it!?" Black Star laughed

"Shut up Black Star!" He said again

"It's okay not all men can be as godly and get who they want like I!" He yelled

Soul sighed

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka walked into the bank and walked straight to her teller station next to her best friend.

"Oh! Maka, I found the best drink ever! You go to Deathbucks every morning right?" Tsubaki was practically bouncing up and down

"Yeah, but Tsubaki, you have a new favorite drink every couple of days." Maka replied

"No! This is _the one_ it is the best I've ever had!" She said somehow managing not to raise her voice and keeping the sweet tone in her voice.

"You know you _really_ don't sound like you're talking about coffee" Maka informed her knowing the reaction she'd get. And Tsubaki did not disappoint, she stood with a frown for a moment, she then understood, blushed madly and turned around "I didn't mean..."

"I know, it's just so easy!" Maka laughed

"Well at least try it okay, it's an amazing drink! _Pleeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee?"_ Tsubaki pleaded a puppy-dog look on her face.

"Fine but just write it down because I can already _smell _how extravagant it is." Maka finally gave in

"Yup!" She said happily

Maka sighed

XxXxXxXxXxXx

~The Next Morning~

Maka eyed the paper in her hand, she had never heard a longer order for one thing in her _life_... But she promised Tsubaki she would try it, and try it she will.

She walked out into the cold November air and was instantly happy she put on earmuffs. She walked quickly to Deathbucks, she did _not_ want the same lineup as yesterday, _he_ might not be able to save her today.

She entered the warm cafe and saw a much shorter line of about three people which was _very _good at this time in the morning.

She waited in line and sure enough got to the register _he_ worked. She took out the paper and unfolded it and read aloud "I'll have a 'Double shot venti soy hazelnut vanilla cinnamon white mocha with extra white mocha and caramel' please" she glanced up and smiled, he looked like she had asked for human blood.

"Pardon, you lost me at vanilla" He asked still looking utterly shocked

"Um, I want a double shot venti soy hazelnut vanilla cinnamon white mocha with extra white mocha and caramel, please" She read slower this time and he pressed buttons profusely.

"Yeah, it'll just be a few minutes" He turned around 'wow even when I order a Tsubaki drink, he makes it himself!' Maka thought widening her smile.

As he was waiting for the second shot of espresso to pour he pulled out a marker and wrote something lightning fast.

After going through each step carefully not wanting to have to start over he finally finished and got the biggest tip of his life. "Thank you so much" She said holding the cup as if it were made of spun glass.

"No prob." he replied trying to keep his cool.

Maka turned and left she took a sip of the coffee 'wow, it is pretty good, of course I won't order it every day like Tsubaki would, but it's not bad...'. She inspected the cup as if it was artwork when she noticed some black writing. It was a messy handwriting that was very jagged but easily legible 'wow, extravagant much?' it said.

She chuckled, 'Well... I'll just have to return the favor' she thought to herself.

**Okay well I hope this chapter lived up to your hopes, I'll try to post another soon so please feel free to give me _any_ c****onstructive** criticism or ideas okay! 

**Soul: Couldn't you come up with a cooler job for me?**

**Me: Sorry, you have to make coffee for this plot line.**

**Soul: *sighs* _so_ uncool**

**Maka: Hey! _I_ have to be paired with _you_, you're _job_ isn't the issue here!**

**Me: Don't lie, we _all_ know you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeeey I'm back, so thank you to all of the people who Reviewed and and Followed it's like instant inspiration to write non stop so yay! I'm glad you liked it enough to actually read on! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters yadda yadda yadda**

Maka walked into the bank, complex coffee in hand to her teller station next to Tsubaki, "Hey, I got that drink, it's pretty good."

"Really? You like it?! I'm so happy!" Tsubaki was beaming, it was amazing to Maka how ecstatic she got after making someone else happy.

Maka glanced at her calendar and almost spit out her drink, it was Thursday, now it was Maka's turn to beam. 'Thursday' she thought 'Thursday, the best day of the week' She sighed contently and got ready to cash checks and transfer money for people and businesses with a huge and a genuine smile, because Thursday was the day a _certain_ person had a paycheck to cash, and she couldn't wait.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

He finally walked in, in the early afternoon. He wore a black and yellow jacket and his hair was a little messy. his eyes looked at every teller until crimson finally met beautiful green.

He walked up to her a grin on his face.

"Good afternoon" She said cheerily

"Afternoon, can I get four hundreds, one fifty, two twenties, one ten and ten ones?"

"Sure thing" she replied and took his check. When she went to get the money she quickly whipped out a pen.

"Here you are!" She handed him an envelope of cash

"Thanks" he eyed it in his hands

"Have a nice day" she truly meant it

"You too!" and he did too

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Smack!

Soul carelessly threw his envelope of money on the coffee table in his apartment and collapsed onto the couch. He reached back over to the table to call the Chinese place, he _really_ didn't want to eat burnt food today. He was about to grab his phone when something caught his eye, his envelope had something written on it 'Says the guy who orders ones!' He chuckled, she had a point, though he suspected that drink order wasn't really _her_ request, it was nothing like the stuff she usually ordered and it looked like she was reading it out.

He smiled at the thought of her eyes, they were a shade of green he swore he had never seen before. He wanted to compliment them, but that would go a little past the line between shameless flirting and subtle stating of attraction.

He sat there for 15 minutes staring at her writing choosing what to write on her cup tomorrow and smiled at his decision.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka stood above her small stove thinking about the look on _his_ face when she ordered that ridiculous drink 'the way his eyebrows scrunched was hilarious, and his beautiful eyes got so huge! Wait, what?! I didn't just describe them as _beautiful_ right? okay three adjectives to describe his eyes right now: mysterious, dark and handsome... _admit it, you're attracted to him!_ No, no it can't be... No of course not..._ But he's so nice..._ But, but a lot of people are nice! _But when he talks to you you feel so special..._ Well, a lot of people make me feel special... _Not like he does..._ No! That's not true! ..._Why __is your hair in pigtails? _...Because I felt like pigtails...?'

She stopped arguing with herself to remember that day.

_It was a sunny April day. She woke up in a really good mood, almost like the first day of school. A total fresh start, so she wore her hair in pigtails, like she did in school. She went to Deathbucks and ordered her drink from him. _

_"Good Morning"_

_"Morning!"_

_"What can I get you?"_

_"Um, I'll have a hazelnut cappuccino"_

_"Sounds good! I'll make that for you... Nice hair..."_

Maka sighed happily as she touched one of her pigtails '_See, you like him! _No! well... Maybe... Just a teeny bit...' She smiled.

Then she heard a loud crash, she ran to the living room and saw a broken vase on the ground. She looked up to see her mother crying and swearing and her father a few steps away from the broken vase screaming something about her always being at work almost in tears himself.

"Mom?! Dad?! Please, s-stop! Just, just STOP!" Maka cried but they wouldn't. She looked to the broken vase to see it wasn't there, she looked up and her parents were gone.

Maka ran into her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed crying like a three year old flailing her arms and legs "NO! NO, I DON'T LIKE HIM I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM, HE DOESN'T MATTER! I WON'T LET HIM MATTER! HE'LL ONLY HURT ME! HE'LL ONLY HURT ME! THERE IS NO LOVE!" She sobbed into her pillow until she fell asleep.

'Why?' was the last thought that went through her head

**I'm really sorry, these are so short... But yeah, here you go, I hope you liked this chapter... Seriously _any_ constructive criticism and/or ideas are more than welcome, so if there is something you want to happen, ask and you shall receive! Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know this took way longer than the last few but I'm sorry! Thank you everyone who Reviewed, Favorited and Followed... I'm scared I'm going to run out of ideas, so if you have anything you want put in... TELL ME!**

Maka took a deep breath and coughed realizing just _how_ dry her throat and nose were. She groaned realizing it was Friday; the day she was mot busy at the bank and would have to talk all day. She decided she would leave early, pick up some cough drops and _then_ go to get coffee.

She sighed thinking of _him_, she had finally let herself come to the realization that she was attracted to him last night, 'What a depressing conclusion... But _why? _Why do I like him? I don't even know is name! This is horrible! I have a common crush! Am I really just attracted to his looks? I've met many handsome men before and it never had _this _effect.' She frowned as she put toothpaste on her brush. 'No, not to say he _isn't_ good looking, but there's something else about him that I like, I can't put my finger on it, but there is _something _about him that makes me... I don't even know!'

Maka let out an exasperated sigh that she was beaten by a tiny crush. But what scared her more was the thought that it might be more than a tiny crush.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Tall chai latte please" Maka said feeling a little more anxious than she should have.

"Have it for you in a moment" He replied and she thought she might have detected nervousness in his voice but labeled it wishful thinking.

Maka waited for her latte and let her mind wander as she watched him steam the milk noticing the way his loose shirt's wrinkles shift every time he did never staying in the same place for too long. She wondered what was hidden beneath that shirt, there were probably muscles, not too horribly ripped, but enough to have definition. Perhaps he worked out, he probably did. His arms must look so gorgeous when he did. She could just see it, him there in a gym, lifting dumbbells, skin glistening with the sheen of sweat as she lowly slid her tongue along his bare chest and- Oh no, this isn't good, this is bad, very, _very _bad!' She screamed in her mind as she tried to keep her smile on her face and get her change.

'So, so, so, very bad! I don't have a dirty mind, at least I didn't _think _I had one, but judging on what _that _was, I guess I do! It's him, he's drugging my coffee!' Her eyes widened in horror as she realized she hadn't had any coffee yet... not to mention _she _is the one with the stupid crush.

Maka made sure her walk to work was a brisk one, she wanted time before people came in to talk with Tsubaki. She was in such a rush that a quarter of her latte was gone before she even thought to look for a note. Of course she realized this mid sip and made quite the mess on the sidewalk. She almost dropped her cup entirely until she got a hold of herself, quickly distanced herself from the mess, and inspected the cup. It didn't take her long to locate and read the messy marker writing, 'I love your eyes'.

She took a moment to read and re-read, and re-read that writing, then took some time to stand in the middle of the sidewalk like an idiot with furrowed brows letting it sink in.

Maka was 15 minutes late for work that day, 'So much for advice from Tsubaki' Maka thought

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"SHIT!" Soul ran into the kitchen and out the back door pacing back and forth. "Of all the things to write, I just _had_ to write _that!_" Soul was completely mystified by his right hand which he was just about ready to chop off. 'How did that even happen?! My hand moved by itself, I wasn't _thinking _that! Why the hell did my hand _write _that!?' Soul stomped around having a full-blown tantrum for ten more minutes before he had come up with the stupidest plan in the history of the world.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Woah, Tsu, finally, a break!" Maka sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I guess everyone's out for lunch, we could take our hour now, wanna go eat something?" Tsubaki asked sweetly

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something and I don't want any distractions, it's, uh, a little embarrassing..." Maka looked down when she heard the door open. Almost relieved, she looked up, only to regret it and wish she could disappear.

"Hello" She said staring into those red eyes made her forget her confusion, her anger, her fear and uncertainty, they were like home to her. And that scared her.

"I'd uh, like to deposit f-fifty into my savings account" Soul hated his body for having this reaction to her, she brought out the worst in him. The nervous, shy guy with a crush on a girl whose name is still unknown to him.

Maka was confused, he had never done something like this before, he would deposit money using the machines (She saw the rise in account balance and connected the dots) but she did what he asked and didn't ask any questions. But she needed an envelope, a paper something to write on, she couldn't rely on her mouth to say anything to him right now that went beyond rehearsed lines... 'It's a long shot' She thought 'but, I'll try'.

"Oh, could you throw this in the garbage for me on you way out?" Maka held out an old paper and gestured to the garbage by the exit.

"What about the bin under you're-" Tsubaki stopped talking when she saw Maka's wide eyes and slightly shaking head, "Oops! I, uh forgot the, took those away for a few days!" Tsubaki tried her best to lie, but it was no use. Maka turned to take the paper back but he was already on his way to the door.

Maka held her breath when she saw him stop in his tracks for a moment, then slowly start walking again, but the paper never made it to the garbage.

**So, I hope this lived up to your expectations... Seriously, if you have any ideas, suggestions or constructive criticism, feel free to let me know. Also Favorite and Follow because I would love it if you did! 3 Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Thank you to everyone who Reviewed, Followed and Favorited! You guys make the fact that I live life as a hermit crab so worthwhile it's scary! Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter as much as you seem to have enjoyed the last!**

"Maka" Soul breathed "That's her name... Maka"

He stared at the old paper in his hands, it read 'Thank you, nobody ever said anything like that before. My name's Maka by the way... P.S. I love your eyes way more'

"She likes my eyes..." He said in awe, he had always hated his eyes, everyone else did too. People always thought he was a demon or evil. He may be sarcastic and a cynic, but evil he wasn't. But to him, they were a reminder, he could change his name and move away, but he will always have the trademarks of an Evans. "No, she _loves_ you eyes!" An energetic and sadly familiar voice said, "Which is ridiculous because your measly human eyes are nothing compared to my beautiful godly ones! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Black Star jumped on a table and lifted his eyelids up in an attempt to showcase his eyes.

"Who is this Ma-ka anyways?! I didn't know you were cheating on Miss Pigtails! Soul why didn't you tell your god?! WHY DID YOU LIE?!** ANSWER ME MORTAL!**"

Soul cringed at the volume of Black Star's voice "First of all, I was never dating 'Miss Pigtails', Second of all, I'm not dating Maka, therefore thirdly, I cheated on nobody, which leads me to fourthly, I never lied to you and most of all, YOU AREN'T MY GOD!" Soul figured it may be entertaining for Black Star to believe that Maka was two people.

"Don't be silly Soul, I allow you to consider me you god! Don't worry! And I want to meet this Maka, by the looks of it, you two are going to be married one day! TRUST ME IT'S A GODS INTUITION! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Black Star cackled uncontrollably.

Soul sighed and as much as he wanted it to be a sigh of annoyance or exasperation, it was a hopeful one.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Did I go too far Tsubaki? Was it too much? Will he write to me again? Will he pretend none of it happened? I wonder if I offended him?! Oh god Tsubaki! What if he's angry at me?!" Maka screamed into the phone very happy she had mustered up the courage to tell her friend everything. Well, except that time she discovered her dirty mind...

"Calm down Maka, it's going to be okay. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now he said he _loved_ your eyes?"

"Yes! That was what he wrote! I still have the cup **right here! **'I love your eyes' He wrote it!" She screamed in an ah-ha voice as if she had just solved a mystery.

"Okay, and how did you feel when you read it? I mean after the shock wore off."

"After the shock? I felt, really..." _'really, **way** too much insane unstoppable bliss!'_ she thought

"Happy, Tsubaki I felt..." _'warm and beautiful for once like if he thought my eyes were pretty, nothing else in the world mattered!'_ She thought

"...happy..." was all she let escape her lips. She was sure that _he_ would have no trouble saying anything with those perfect lips, he would have no trouble taking those soft lips and placing them on hers, he would slowly draw her closer and she would tangle her fingers in his white hair as their tongues danced a tango of-

"NOT AGAIN!"

"Oh Maka, I'm sorry it's just you went really quiet for a bit and I wasn't sure if you were there, was I loud? Did I hurt you're ears? I'm so sorry..."

Oh yeah, Tsubaki was on the phone. "Oh, no Tsu, it was- I, it was nothing, you didn't do anything at all, sorry."

"Oh, alright then. Well, I'm sure he's very flattered and I'm certain he'll write you again Maka." Tsubaki said soothingly

"Thank you, I feel a bit better"

"Okay well, tomorrow morning I'm expecting to hear all about what happens!"

"Okay, okay"

"Well, I have to go now I'm very sorry Maka"

"Okay bye, see you at work!"

"Bye!"

Click

Maka hung up the phone with a sigh, "Just you and me now Blair," Ah yes, the stray cat that followed her home, snuck into the building and clawed at her apartment door for hours and once let in refused to leave. After a while, Maka accepted the cat and named her Blair.

"hmm, well actually a little alone time would be nice, I've been so stressed and busy lately! Here Blair this should keep you occupied" Maka puled out an old jack o'lantern toy that Blair had loved since she first saw it.

Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!

'Of all the time for a guest!' Maka thought as she opened the door.

"LLLLOOOONNNNEEEESSSSOOOOMMMMEEEE!"

'Oh Shinigami-sama, this is going to be a loooooooong night' Maka thought as she saw who was at the door.

**So this chapter was short! Well any ways... Who could it be? MUAHAHAHAHA ONLY I KNOW! at least right now... see you next chapter, any constructive criticism, ideas, all that jazz id welcome! Don't forget to favorite and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh My Gosh! Thank you to every one who Reviewed, Followed or Favorited! I love you all! *Glomps* *Vlears throat* eheheh... gotogobye! Wait, enjoy the chapter more to come soon!**

"LLLLOOOONNNNSSSSOOOOMMMMEEEE!" Patty screamed as a very high-pitched battle cry before going in for the kill.

"L-Li-Li-z! H-hel-lp m-me, lungs cr-crush crushing l-lungs HELP!" Maka screamed as she was enveloped in the tightest most bone crushing hug she had endured in years.

"PATTY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU'RE KILLING HER!" Liz screamed

"Oops, sorry sis, I missed her..." Patty said making her eyes as big as possible

"Yeah, yeah..." Liz rolled her eyes

"W-what are you two doing here? Where's Kid?" Maka asked in total shock

"Well, _we're _here to see you Lonesome! We missed ya! As for crazy, he really wanted to see you but, some kid stuck gum in is hair because he was lecturing him for being asymmetrical, so right now he's in his room cutting hairs individually..." Liz said feeling slightly ashamed

"Wow, so I guess he hasn't gotten any better" said Maka holding in laughter

"Actually he has, he stopped counting strings in the rug, and we convinced him to let us pluck our own eyebrows. How about you Lonesome? Have you gotten over the whole 'I don't care about guys, so I'll be ugly if I want' thing?" Liz used air quotes and a mocking tone as patty held her hair up to look like Maka's.

"First of all, I told you to stop calling me Lonesome! I mean, when I was in high school and didn't have many friend, that was a different story, but now?! And second, I never said I was ugly!"

"Didn't have _many _friends?! You were a complete loner! Do you remember how hard we had to try just to get a proper conversation with you!?" Liz yelled completely ignoring the fact that she had basically just called Maka ugly. In high school at least.

"Alright, alright, just don't call me_ Lonesome_ anymore okay?" Maka pleaded

"Yeah, okay Maka... Ugh, _Maka,_ that's gonna take some getting used to, it just doesn't have the same ring as Lonesome to it does it?" Liz chuckled

"Well, tough luck!" Maka said

"Well, can I have _my_ hug now?" Liz said with a huge smile and open arms

"Sure thing pepperoni" Maka said embracing her. Liz hugged her for a moment, then registered what was said, "No! You can't use that nickname anymore! It wasn't my fault! No matter how much I washed my face, the acne wouldn't go away!" Liz screeched as much as she would back in high school when Maka called her pepperoni pizza (which eventually just became pepperoni)

"Aw, lighten up Liz! So, whatcha wanna do?" Maka asked now glad that her old friend had visited, she would just be some more advise on _him_.

"Well, maybe we can order a bite, there's actually something I want to tell you Lones- erm Maka..." Liz said siting on the couch.

"Okay! I'll get the Chinese menu!" Maka said jumping 'This is so perfect!' Maka thought, she had actually really wanted to stay in this night.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"GAAAH!" Soul groaned, his neighbor was never short on the noise. He had never even _seen_ her! How did he know the gender you ask? Because of the screaming! At night especially, and _crying!_ Loud, helpless crying. So sad in fact, he never had the heart to call the super.

But today there was _screeching_, she must have a friend or sister over, because at first somebody cried with the might to break glass, some random word, lonely, or alone, or lonesome or something like that, _then_ were the never-ending giggles, those weren't the problem though, it was the cackling, the uncontrollable laughter of young females. Soul grimaced at the thought.

But the worst was now, some guy who sounded like he had a broomstick up his ass was yelling at the top of his lungs about some painting leaning.

"God damn, pompous ass" Soul muttered 'What I wouldn't give for him to just _shut UP!_' Soul thought

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, okay Kid you can fix it, just stop yelling! We're going to get noise complaints!" Maka yelled while keeping her voice down, which was strangely possible for her.

"Thank you Maka, I promise, you'll like it eight hundred eighty eight times more!" He chimed

"Wow Maka, I still can't believe _you _have a crush!" Liz exclaimed

"Yeah... Me either" Maka responded

"OH! That reminds me! I totally forgot to tell you my news, I was just so shocked you actually possessed the ability to harbor romantic feelings!"

"HEY!"

"Sorry, but, maybe my news will cheer you up?"

"Doubt it, but what is it?"

"Well, I'm seeing this guy, he's so nice and it's the longest relationship I've ever been in! I- I think I might be in love Maka!"

"THAT'S SO GREAT LIZ!" Maka screamed, totally forgetting the no-yelling rule she had laid down, "Tell me _everything!"_

"Okay, well, his name is Wes, and he is so, so, _**so** _hot! He has the weirdest features but they look surprisingly good! He has white as snow, no joke _white-white _hair, it's natural too! He's just two years older than me, so that's three older than you, oh and he has red eyes, I know it sounds weird looking, but he's really sexy once you see him!" Liz said practically bursting with joy.

In that moment, Maka's heart broke.

"Uh, L-Liz, I just realized how late it is and I have work tomorrow! This was awesome, but you should probably get back to your hotel room too, and take crazy with you, I'm home from work by five, come over for dinner okay?" Maka asked

"Uh, sure thing lone- Maka, Bye!"Liz said

"BYE BYE LONESO-!"

"PATTY WE DON'T CALL HER THAT ANYMORE!" Liz yelled after hitting her sister over the head

"On, BYE BYE! SAYS BYE TOO! La La La La La La La La!"

"Farewell Maka, STAY SYMMETRICAL!"

"Bye Liz, see ya later Patty, uh, bye? And goodbye Kid, I will do my very best!"

Slam!

As soon as the door closed Maka burst into uncontrollable tears.

**WOO HOO! Hope this wasn't too hectic for you all! i really hope you liked this chapter, I was seriously considering putting Spirit at the door, but he would've yelled Maka and ruined everything! I also fet that the plot was incomplete without that trio, so yay! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hooray for the next chapter! Thank you again to all of you who have Reviewed, Followed and/or Favorited throughout this story! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :3**

Maka stayed up all night thinking... After six hours of pondering, she had come to the conclusion, she wanted to be his friend. She would suppress these feelings, because she could _tell _that he was a person worth knowing, he had something about him that caused her not to doubt him.

Maka didn't need to worry about him not writing back, she didn't have to worry about waiting a week before writing back either, because lately he had been saving money in intervals of twenty every day for the past week and a half. So for ten days in a row, they had spoken:

Soul, I've always hated my eyes...

But why?! They're so nice! (It took Maka 10 minutes to find a non-creepy word to describe them)

I guess if you say so

I do say so!

Your name is pretty, it suites you.

Thank you, what are you saving for?

I don't know, I just go to the bank for your note... (The last 9 words were crossed out, but she could read them)

You do?

Why don't we ever talk in person?

Lines have to move, but if you want talking, call me: 555-996-3527

Ogiven his warm chips, which felt wonderful in his cold hands. He paid for his meal before walking with the red headed boy to a quite setting area just outside the hullabaloo of the again, halfway to the door, Soul froze and Maka watched worried. Soul started up again and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul got home that day and decided he would wait until 5:30 to call her.

He would have been freaking out, if he wasn't thinking about how much Maka affected his day-to-day life. He had been pulling in extra shifts these past few days, just to have enough money to deposit every day. But now, now he wouldn't have to, he still would, nothing could stop him from looking at her adorable face.

He didn't understand what was happening, he was always the one who got his pick, he was the one all the ladies wanted, he was the cool guy, so why was he so hopeless towards some girl? Soul almost hit himself for calling her 'some girl', she wasn't just _some girl_, she was _Maka_. The beautiful girl, who liked his eyes...

Soul looked at the time, 4:30, he heard the door slam in his neighbors apartment, his noisy 503 as he called her. He was unit 502. He thought that maybe she was home. "That's it, I'm calling her!" He yelled to himself, he was glad nobody was around to see him acting so uncool.

*beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!*

*ring, ring, ri-*

"Hello?"

"Um, hi..."

"Who is this?"

"Sorry, it's me, Soul, from Deathbucks?"

"OH! I'm sorry it's just we don't talk much! Hi, I just got home!"

"No, it's okay, you couldn't have recognized my number so..."

-silence-

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... There's a movie marathon on channel 57..."

"Oh, sounds cool one second I'll turn it on, what kind of movies?"

"Well, all sorts... There's a lot of action and sci-fi on that channel, but I think right now it's a romance"

"Romance?"

"Yeah"

_"Not _cool..."

"Cool?"

"No, _**un**-_cool!"

Maka laughed, "Okay then, I didn't know people said that word after high school..."

*Sigh* "Just turn on your T.V. so I don't have to go it alone?"

"Okay... AAAWWW! The Notebook! I love this movie!" She cooed

"I can already _smell _how sappy this is gonna be... _Oh look it's a cute old couple that totally **aren't **in love!_ awwwwww!" Soul mocked

"Shut up! She has Alzheimer's!"

"She overcomes it in the end doesn't she?"

"How did you know?"

"Pfft, typical... When have you _ever _seen a romance movie like this that builds up to a sad ending?"

"...never..." She muttered

"Exactly."

"Whatever, just watch the movie?"

"Fine, but I_ will _remark when necessary"

"Fine..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OH COME ON!? REALLY?!"

"SHHHH Shut up Soul! You're so loud, I bet my neighbor will hear... God, I'm so loud, I'm surprised I haven't gotten in trouble yet!" Maka laughed

"You can't beat my neighbor, she is the be-all and end-all of noise!"

They both laughed

XxXxXxXxXxXx

(Spoilers for those of you who haven't seen the notebook, watch it now or have the end ruined)

"They die?!"

"Well, yeah but... They die together!"

"_Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppppppppyyyyyyyyyyyyy" _Soul said loudly

"Shut up, it's like you're yelling right next to me! Your neighbor will get pissed!"

"Oh hell, she deserves it, I'm gonna bang on the wall now!"

"NO! Don't you'll get in trouble!"

"Sorry mother, I suppose this is a rebellious faze!"

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

"Wait stop for a sec!"

"Why?"

"Just, hang up the phone and then bang again, and if I'm wrong, I'll call back okay?"

"Um, Okay?"

"Just trust me?"

"Okay..."

*Beep* Soul hung up the phone

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

He pounded on the wall again

"HOLY CRAP!" He heard from noisy 503.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Hel- HOLY CRAP!"

**So there, It was short, but it was mushy so... yay! Keep reviewing, Following, and Favoriting! Remember, any and all ideas, constructive criticism is welcome! Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I got this out not too late so I'm happy! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

"Wow, so you've been Noisy 503 all this time?" Soul asked as Maka sat on his couch

"'Noisy 503'?! What the hell! I'm not that loud!" Maka said

"Oh really? I haven't kept _you_ up all night with goddamn giggling! And then there was that guy who kept yelling and wouldn't shut up!"

"That wasn't my fault and we did _not _giggle! If we _laughed, _we did so quietly!"

"Say that to the bags under my eyes!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Maybe if you would once in a while!"

"Anyways, that was _one _night!"

"NO! At least twice a week you cr-" Soul stopped himself from going any further

"I what!?"

"Never mind"

"No, I want to know"

"No, you don't do anything, I guess you aren't that noisy..." Even if Soul was angry, he wasn't heartless.

Maka didn't believe that for a second, but let it go, there was something else on her mind, "Hey, where's Liz, shouldn't she be staying here? But she said she was staying in a hotel..." Maka asked

"Who? Liz, Liz, that name sounds kind of familiar..." Soul thought aloud

"KIND OF FAMILIAR?! SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Maka sprang from her seat and was hovering over him

"My girlfriend?" He asked

"Makaaaaaaa..."

"...?"

"CHOP!"

Soul twitched on the floor for a few seconds before blacking out.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul groaned and opened his eyes, he was sprawled across the couch 'at least she had the heart to move me...' He thought to himself

"Maybe _that _refreshed your memory!" Maka said still angry

"What are you talking about madwoman?! I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Soul yelled

"Well, I'm pretty sure Liz said white hair and red eyes!" Maka didn't dare say the nice or handsome parts

"And how many people in Death city have those features?!" She screamed

"Hmm..." Soul said actually thinking about it, "One sec!" He said quickly whipping out his phone and texted someone

"SERIOUSLY?! IS NOW REALLY THE TIME FOR TEXTING WITH YOUR FRIENDS?!" Maka screamed at the top of her lungs infuriated, 'I can't have him because Liz does, and he doesn't even remember he's dating her?! MEN ARE PIGS! DISGUSTING, GROSS, EVIL, TWO-TIMING, DOUBLE-CROSSING, HORRIBLE PI- Did I say I can't have him? That would mean I want him and that's just ridiculous! I'm only mad because I'm Liz's friend!...right?' Maka thought further trying to convince herself but her thoughts were cut short by an

"AH-HAH! Here's your problem! My brother has been in town a few days!" Soul said shoving his phone in Maka's face

"Br-bother?" Maka stuttered

"Yep, looks like this... His names Wes" He said showing her a picture

"OH THAT'S RIGHT! Wes! That was his name! When I couldn't remember his name, I assumed it was you..." Maka said lowering her head and turning red (I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!).

*WHACK*

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Maka screamed as a newspaper collided with her side

"Payback" was all that Soul said

"Oh, you'll regret this!" Maka said with a huge scowl on her face

This only made Soul smirk wider "At least I didn't knock you out!"

*THUD*

A pillow hit Souls face

"Oh, you're _dead _now!"

~Time skip, if you really want to know what happened, it went along the lines of *whack, thud, boom, whoosh, bang, thud, whack* with laughing in between~

Maka lay on the floor defeated as Soul towered above laughing his head off "HAHAHAHA! You should've seen your face! HAHAHAHAHA-!" Maka kicked out her leg knocking him down to the ground

"Point for you..." He grumbled

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, bye Soul..." Maka said walking out the door

"Bye, see you tomorrow" Soul said from the doorway

"Yeah!" She called unlocking 503 as Soul closed the door to his apartment

"yesyesyesyesyesyes!" Maka whispered dancing around her apartment 'what happened to 'just being his friend' exactly?' Maka thought,the fact that she was dancing around just because he was available was bad, _very, **very**_bad!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka's back arched in pleasure as Soul continued to thrust.

"Oh! S-S-Souuuuuuuuuul!" She moaned as she climaxed

*BEEP* *BEEP* BEEP*

Maka's alarm clock went off, she shut it with a click, she had woken in a good mood, until she fully comprehended what her dream had been. Realizing this she sprang out of bed screaming as if she had found a dead body inside it.

'BADBADBADBADBADBADBADBADBAD' she thought

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed out loud

*BANG* *BANG* BANG*

Someone was at the door, she composed herself and opened it.

"MAKA! ARE YOU OKAY?! I HEARD YOU SCREAM!" Soul said looking at her, she looked okay

But seeing Soul simply brought back a flashback and she screamed again

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" She ran inside without even closing the door, so being worried, Soul followed her "Are you okay?! Are you in pain?! Can you speak?!" He asked completely panicking

Maka panted and didn't dare look into his eyes "No, I j-just had a bad dream, that's all. A-and then you st-startled me i-is all!"

"How did I startle you? I knocked" He asked

"I just, I uh, forgot you lived next to me and I th-thought you uh, stalked me or something!" She sputtered

"O-okay... Well, if you're alright, then I can go to work, see you!" He said turning

"Bye!"

"You're _sure _that you're okay?" He asked peeking over his shoulder

Now calm and soothed by the sound of Soul's voice Maka said "Yup! See you at Deathbucks!"

"Okay, bye then"

"Bye!"

**Haha! I had to put it in at some point... Hope you liked the chapter! As always, Ideas, constructive criticism and all are welcomed! Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**FINALLY! I'm so sorry it took so long! It's just I got like a third of it done the day I posted chapter 8, but then I just neglected it day after day and I felt so bad for you guys, so I gave that little author's note, and after that I only got a teeny bit in every day, and today, I just sat down and finished it! Here it is... Later than expected... But here nonetheless! I hope you like it!**

"Tall soy cappuccino please" she said smiling

"No prob." he said turning around

Maka thought for a moment. Technically, she wasn't breaking the 'no love' rule because she wasn't in love, she had a crush. 'Just a crush, just a crush, there's no risk with a crush... Right? If there's no risk of heartbreak, why did I cry when I thought Liz was seeing him?! This is bad... very, very bad! ' She thought when a mental image of her less-than-appropriate dream came floating back into her thoughts 'Nonononononononono **NO!** Enough, go away!' She thought almost banging her head with her fist, but the picture wouldn't leave.

'Imagine a flower!' she saw Soul's arms

'Imagine a tree!' she saw Soul's chest

'Imagine a horse!' she saw Soul's abs

'Imagine a mountain range!' she saw Soul's-

"Here you go" Soul's voice cut her thoughts off, and for that she was grateful.

"Thank you" She shoved some money into his hand, grabbed her drink and ran out the door probably faster than ever before.

"Well, that was weird..." Soul mumbled

"What was up with her? Was she upset because she doesn't feel worthy to be in my sight? Because you should let her know the friend perk extends to her because you two are dating and all!" Black Star shouted

"Black Star! What the hell's your problem? How many times do I have to tell you, we aren't dating! And she doesn't even know about your 'godliness' yet" Soul said the last part entirely sarcastically, of course being an idiot, Black Star didn't pick up on this, "SOUL! NO WONDER SHE'S UPSET, YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HER ABOUT ME YET! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka rushed down the street feeling like an idiot, why did she just run out?! She couldn't have used _words... _

She looked for a note written on the cup and sure enough, the it was:

'Sorry about calling you noisy 503... You're not that bad...  
P.S. Are we still doing this?'

Maka considered the question all the way until she got to work where a scream cut off her thoughts.

"WHY?! WHY HASN'T THIS OFFICE PLANT BEEN TRIMMED, YOU LET IT GROW SO SAVAGELY! NO SYMMETRY AT ALL!" Kid cried almost passing out.

"Oh, I'll fix that right now, just stop screaming okay? You're disturbing the customers _and _bank staff.." Tsubaki tried to soothe the manager. But it was no use he was rolled up in a ball on the floor wailing loudly

At this point, Liz had already picked up the phone.

"Hey Lo- Maka! I've been meaning to call I was actually gonna drop by tonight! I have something I want to talk to you about, my boyfriend has a younger brother and-"

"That's not important right now Liz, Kid is having a symmetry attack, somehow the asymmetrical office plant reminded him of his father's very own lack of symmetry, he's wailing and going on and on about a tainted bloodline and dishonor..." Maka cut her friend off

"Put he phone on speaker and place it next to him..." Liz said feeling exasperated

*Click*

"Kid? Hey Kid?" Liz said

"Just leave me alone! You don't want to associate with _my _type" Kid said banging his fist on the ground

"KID YOU'LL PICK UP THE PHONE AND TURN IT OFF SPEAKER SO THAT THESE PEOPLE DON'T HAVE TO HEAR WHAT I'M TELLING YOU!" Liz screamed making the phone jump a little on the floor.

"o-okay" he said and picked up the phone hesitantly and turned it off speaker phone

*click*

"Am I private?"

"yes, BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE MY DAD SYMMETRICALLLLLLLLLL!" Kid started crying again

"Kid! Get this, Maka has a CRUSH!" Liz said as quietly as possible

"W-what?! REALLY!"

"Shhh, shhh, pretend I'm yelling at you!" Liz giggled

"O-okay. Yes, I-I do get it..." Kid faked a scared tone

"Okay, I knew that would take your mind off things, now don't tell Maka I told you!" Liz chuckled

"A-alright, yes, y-yes, thank you Liz"

"Bye Kid!"

"Goodbye Liz..." Kid said still in a scared tone

*Click*

"You batter Kid?" Maka asked taking her phone back

"Y-yes Maka, I just forgot about some paperwork I had to take care of!" He said trying not to laugh until he turned around

"Are you sure you're okay, should I call Liz again?" Maka asked, thinking he was crying

"No Maka, I- *Gasps for air* I'm fiiiiiinnnneeee hahahahahahahahahah! B-B-Byeeeeeeeahahahahahah!" kid ran away

"What has him so happy?" Maka muttered walking to her station

"Hey Maka, so how did it go yesterday, did he call you?" Tsubaki asked

"Yes, he did, It uh turjdsfhouhtweggreneigdfkjbors" Maka mumbled the last part

"Pardon?"

"We- we're n-neighbsdfg"

"Once more?"

We're neighbors!" Maka said

"W-WHAT!?" An expression of confusion plagued Tsubaki's face.

"Yeah, He's 502"

"Wow, how did you never find out?"

"Well, He leaves before me, and gets home before me" Maka said

"I see... Well that's great!"

"Come again?"

"Now, you aren't limited to phone calls, you can see each other whenever you want!"

"Yeah, yeah I guess we can!" Maka said happily 'So disgustingly, scarily, riskily happy' Maka thought, she could try to tell herself she wasn't happy, but the warm feeling in her heart when she thought of laughing over the phone with him gave it away blatantly.

'Shit' Maka thought wishing she wasn't looking forward to seeing him.

**So this may have been a bit not-so-interesting, but I promise the net chapter will be more eventful! I hope tho have the next chapter up very soon, there is so much I want to put my poor little characters through MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA- I need help...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I know this took a long time again and all, but hopefully you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Soul left the bank looking over the 'garbage' Maka just seemed to never run out of. There was nothing, he flipped it and let out a small sigh of relief, wait was he really,_ looking forward to a note?!_ Oh god, he _did _have a crush, this is ridiculous! He was changing his day to day life... He was dependent, on a _note_!  
He sadly, couldn't stop himself from reading it

'I guess we can still do this, but now we can call and visit each other too!  
P.S. Movie marathon on channel 42, 5:00pm-12:00am, call me'

Soul grinned, he would call her, he would laugh and talk and casually compliment her, 'Something like, 'your laugh is cute- Wait! I can't say something like that! Ugh! Maybe something more like 'you bring out all of the uncoolness inside of me' it's definitely honest... but so was the first...' Soul thought and couldn't figure out why she had this affect on him

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Oh, Soul! I didn't recognize your number, I'll add it to my contacts"

"Okay, So that movie marathon, you said it started at five?" Soul asked even though he had the paper right in front of him.

"Yep on channel 42"

"So we have ten minutes"

"Mhm, I'm gonna make some popcorn"

"Mmm, popcorn, I don't have any, I'll make a sandwich or something"

"Good, so nine more minutes 'till the marathon..."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

~silence~

"..."

"..."

"Popcorn's done!"

"AH! You startled me!"

"Well sorry, we _are_ on the phone, it's only natural for one to speak"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"So, only five minutes..."

"Yep... Oh, one sec, someones at the door, jeez, doesn't anyone get the fact that I don't want to convert to their religion?!"

"Ha ha, I'll wait"

Soul walked to the door.

"I brought popcorn!" Maka announced and waltzed in.

"What? What are you doing?"

"You said you didn't have popcorn, sooooo, I made enough for the both of us, we do have seven hours of movies ahead of us!" She said turning on his T.V. as if she lived there.

"Well, thanks!" Soul said grabbing bowls.

"No problem, plus this will help our phone bills! That is, if you decide to hang your phone up" Maka gestured to the phone lying upside down on his table.

"Oh yeah!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

~10:14pm~

"No! You idiot! When your child gets attacked my an unearthly spirit, you move _out _of the house, not explore the abandoned cellar that nobody knew about!" Soul said to the T.V.

"I know right..." Maka whispered, subconsciously scooting towards Soul.

They were currently watching a horror based on the almost cliche, family moved into an old house and got attacked by evil ghosts plot.

"AAAHHH!" Maka jumped grabbing hold of Souls arm as if she was trying not to be sucked into a vacuum.

Soul glanced to Maka, who was being much more affected by the movie than him. She was clinging to his arm with an almost horrified expression and wait, was she _shaking? _Soul saw no alternative, 'Either you ignore the poor girl until she inevitably starts crying, _oooorrrr _you could stop that before it starts...' he thought

Soul turned back to the T.V. but gently stroked Maka's hair and whispered

"It's okay, it's just a movie"

Maka almost ran out of the apartment, someone had touched her, whispered to her and looking back on it, let her give them her death-grip, and she... _liked _it... She didn't move from the spot because of this, she... She, _wanted _him to stroke her hair, she felt safe, and he took away her fear, and she, she wanted to stay like that...Maka wasn't scared of the movie anymore, she was scared of this feeling she got inside her chest.

And then, just like when she grabbed Soul's arm, her body moved without her consent or control

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

Soul turned to her and she leaned in just enough to for their lips to touch.

Shock.

Immense shock flooded Maka when they touched, not only because she was _kissing someone for the first time in two years_, but mainly because, whenever she had kissed someone in the past, it had felt, well like your lips touching something, a feeling you could simulate with your hand. But when she kissed Soul, it was like he was transmitting electricity, and fire, and happiness, and warmth! Oh his lips were warm, and tasted a bit like the sour keys they had switched to after running out of popcorn.

She felt a bit sad when they parted, she didn't want to stop, she truly didn't. Never once had she felt this way. Never once had she wanted to kiss someone so much.

But as soon as she had figured this out, she had also realized what she had done. She turned the color of Soul's eyes and quickly turned to the T.V. not knowing what to do, 'I can't leave, We're in the middle of a movie, and I want to see the end, just... Not by myself... I can't scoot over, I need his arm... Wait wait wait! rewind for a second, did I just say I _needed _his arm. I do not **need **his arm, I, just _want _to cling to it, this situation is _completely _under my control!' Maka thought

All this while, Soul was simply staring at her blindly. Did, did she seriously just _kiss _him?! Did he imagine it? What was happening? Was he asleep? Abducted by aliens? In a coma? Did he eat something funny and hallucinate? Did Black Star slip vodka in his coffee again? Did she like him? No, he could always tell when a girl liked him, they always threw themselves at him. She did nothing of the sort... He was definitely not sleeping, abducted by aliens, in a coma, suffering food poisoning, and Black Star was never allowed near his coffee after the first beverage-spiking indecent... Was, was that a _friendly _kiss? The kind you give a parent, or girls give to their best friends? Was he, in the, _friend zone?! _

**Okay, so there you go! Hope it lived up to your expectations! I liked writing this chapter, I yelled at Maka... Over the things that _I _wrote... I scare myself sometimes... Anyways (Putting aside my insanity), I always love your ideas, whether they're given via review or PM, all is welcome! Also, If I have any typos, mistakes, or just overall _bad _writing, _pleeeaaassseee _let me know! I want this to be as good as it can be. Also, don't forget to favorite and follow!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M SO SORRY! It's been so long! You can't understand how sorry I am! But at least I have a present! This chapter! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!**

"Uh, Maka?" For the past hour, Soul had been gathering up the courage to ask about the kiss and had finally taken the first step, the only issue was, she didn't seem to hear him.

"Maka?" Soul turned to see an unconscious body on his couch curled up into a teeny ball.

"Of course... Jeez, do you know how much it took to say that? Pesky woman..." Soul muttered getting up and going to get a blanket

"Why does the only girl I really like, the _only_ one I've really ever wanted for myself, not want me? It's a sick joke of the cosmos I tell you!" Soul exclaimed and he gently draped the blanket over the limp girl. He then turned off the T.V. and went to bed.

~I don't even know what to call this, it's not a POV change, it's still 3rd person, and it's not a time skip... uhm Maka's perspective? Whatever! You'll see what I mean!~

Maka awoke to someone yelling, but never bothered to open her eyes.

'It's so warm... Did I put a thicker blanket on my bed? No, I just watched a couple movies with Soul, then I ki- Oh. My. God... Wait! When did I leave? I didn't want to go home in the middle of the movie so I waited... OH. MY. GOD! I never left! Wait so where am I now?' Maka heardcanalize a door shut and peeked one eye open just to see pitch black. She reached for her phone and pressed a button for light and then looked again. It was Soul's apartment. It was then that she noticed the blanket draped on top of her.

'It smells so nice... _Like Soul_' Maka thought as she inhaled the scent deeply, realized what she was doing and stopped immediately... Or not-so-immediately, she had to just take one last breath you know? It's like trying to eat just one chip.

'This is ridiculous, why did my heart chose _him_? He's so sarcastic and sinister and mysterious and handsome and kind and- Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, _not_ handsome, or kind or sexy... wait did I even say sexy in the first place? THIS IS RIDICULOUS!' Maka screamed in her mind.

'No, I do not like him, I won't let myself! They are my emotions and I will be the one in control of them! At least when I'm conscious...' Maka remembered her impure dream.

Maka tried to get up, but found it quite impossible. 'Okay and, get up!' Maka thought, but never actually moved. It was like when her parents would fight and she thought that maybe if she cut herself, it would help her cope, but every time she held a blade to her wrist, she could never cut, she knew that it was just a movement of her hand, but she never could. Every time she looked back on times like those, she was happy she never did.

'But staying here won't be in my best interest like preventing harm from coming to me' Maka thought, but her legs still wouldn't move. Maka sighed and realized she had subconsciously put the blanket back to her nose.

'Damnit! I'll just have to work harder!' Maka thought as she sadly moved the blanket away from her face 'But then again, I need sleep to work hard and if I get up and move, it'll be that much harder to get to sleep. This is _NOT_ me wanting to stay here, it is simply me wanting to be able to do my job tomorrow!' Maka thought as she set her alarm on her phone and snuggled up in the blanket "accidentally" brushing it up on her nose.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Soul groggily shut off his horribly loud alarm clock (That needed to be ear-bleedingly loud to wake him) and slid out of bed (literally, he slid off of the bed and onto the floor). He then slowly got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

~Yeah, um the same thing as before, Maka's perspective... yeah, I'll just call it that ;-)~

Maka heard loud beeping and reached for her phone to shut the alarm, but realized it hadn't gone yet... It was so loud it must've been right beside her, but then it stopped abruptly.

'Whatever, I still have a half hour to sleep!' Maka thought, until she heard a shower running.

'Home invaders, using my, _shower_? Oh, wait! I'm still at- Oh! That must be Soul!' Maka thought, she contemplated leaving while he was in the shower, but figured she would have nothing to do for the extra half hour and never even let her mind slip to the fact that her face was smushed up to the blanket on her body and that she really didn't want to ever stop breathing it in. She would _not_ analyze this feeling.

Maka started singing in her head to keep from thinking about anything else, until she heard the shower stop, though, that wasn't what got her attention, it was the towel clad man now walking through the living room that caught her attention.

'Ah-Hah! I was right! He isn't ripped, but does have clear muscle definition!' Maka thought. She watched as he made a bowl of cereal trying her very best not to get up and attack him.

'Oh good god! I couldn't stop my body when he was being so nice but _now!_'' Maka forced her eyes shut 'Out of sight, out of mind' Maka thought as she heard him approach her. 'Did he see me?!'

Soul gently lifted her legs, sat down and then rested her legs on his and began eating.

Maka sighed internally out of relief.

"Wow, you sure do look peaceful" Soul said as he looked at her.

"Good thing my alarm never woke you, you must've been pretty tired last ni-" Soul stopped "Woah! What's that?" He said as he took the blanket from her face and inspected it "Oh, I guess your nose got too dry last night, you must be sensitive, that's one hell of a nosebleed" Soul said right as he noticed that in her sleep, her shirt had ridden up and was now exposing a bear torso and half of a bra covered boob.

GAH! Soul cried as he turned around and blood slowly trickled out of his nose. He then took the blanket that was still in his hands to save his carpet from becoming red.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"And the gentleman of the year award goes toooooooooo... Soul Eater!" Soul said as he put his now empty bowl into the sink... 'Nobody will ever, ever, understand the willpower it takes to cover a half naked girl with a blanket and not look...' Soul thought

**Hue hue hue, I gave them nosebleeds =w=...**

**So, there! Was it okay? Did you love it? Did you hate it so much it revolted you and you now want to feed me to a pack of hungry pigeons and kill my pets? About the same short length as all of the others, but it's still okay right? Maybe? No? Okay... Well, any suggestions, ideas and comments are welcome, review or PM me! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOORAY! I'm back... Did you miss me? No? Okay. But I bet you missed my story! No again? Fine then! Well, I love you anyways, so heres the next chapter!**

The moment Soul left Maka sprang up 'Oh no, oh no, oh no! How could I get a NOSEBLEED?! What is _happening_ to me?! I didn't even realize! _Okay calm down, just breathe, he thought your nose was dry.' _The reasonable side of her assured.

Maka took a very audible breath "Okay, you're going to go home, get ready for work, march over to Deathbucks and order your coffee as if nothing happened!" Maka planned out loud.

She scanned the room for her belongings and grabbed her bowl (That she brought the popcorn in), her phone, her keys, and his blanket. 'Just wash and return it, wash and return it, wash and return it...' She thought though she didn't want to wash the sent away and definitely did _not_ want to give it back. 'What have I let myself become? Kissing him, getting high on his blanket, and then a nosebleed?! But he was so sweet and got me another blanket...' Maka thought when _that _night flashed in her mind. That evil, evil conversation that ruined her life even more than the fights...

~Flashback~

_"What are we going to do for custody? Poor Maka will have to see a courtroom so early in life..."_

_"HAH! And whose fault is that? Anyways I don't really think there's need for a courtroom, I want away from your cheating guts and that means I won't need custody of Maka."_

_"What are you saying?! Don't you love her?"_

_"I do, but I don't want to see your face anymore! I don't want to be in the same country, let alone room as you! I'm moving to Europe, I'm going to do everything YOU kept me from! I'm going to see the world! I love Maka so much! And that's why I hope she'll take after me and realize why I had to do this! Consider the custody yours!"_

_"Y-you're leaving the country?"_

_"Damn straight!"_

_*SLAM*_

~End of flashback-ish, this is just sort of what happened after that, I really don't know what to call it, so you'll just have to bear with me here... Sorry~_  
_

_Maka's father cried for weeks after that night, he cried so much, he didn't realize she was up, he didn't realize she had heard, he didn't realize she was crying too. In the morning, he gave no breakfast, explanation as to why he was crying, why her mom wasn't there or why she left. _

_23 days passed before her father had a conversation._

_2 more before he made a meal._

_And 6 more before he gave an explanation._

_Maka was happy he wasn't lying, but having to hear those words again kept her from speaking for the next month. But that wasn't the worst part, it wasn't the saddest part. It was when her father made no effort to help, maybe he didn't notice she had stopped, because he didn't seem to notice when she started again._

~Real end of flashback?~

Maka opened her eyes to blurred vision, she was crying. She should have cared... She should have cared that she was crying. She should have cared that she was late for work. She should have cared that she was in another person's home. And she really should have cared that she had unceremoniously dropped everything except for the blanket she was currently clutching...

But she didn't.

She just stood there crying, soaking the blanket that she wished didn't bring her so much comfort. The tears kept pouring for a few minutes until she could calm herself down.

She had come to a conclusion, she would be his friend, nothing more, because the heart-shattering truth of the matter was love just didn't last. Ever. Her parents were inseparable, completely head-over-heals in love... Even when they were separated, they would always think about each other. Until they didn't.

Maka thought about the timeline of their relationship... They met, they fell in love, they married, he cheated, she found out, they fought, they divorced, she left, he broke... And then. He went. Insane... Maka didn't know exactly when something snapped in his brain or if it was gradual, or maybe he just felt guilty, but he turned into the most over-protective, obsessive, humiliating and obnoxious father on the hemisphere...

It was that moment that Maka realized, she had a lunch with said maniac _today... _As if her life wasn't stressed enough already...

Maka was about to gather her belongings (again), when her phone began to ring.

"Liz?"

"Hey Maka!"

"Hey, I'm kind of in a rush right now Liz."

"NO! No way! I already forgot to tell you this once!"

"Ugh! Fine, hurry up!"

"Okay, so I told Wes about you and he said he thought he knew someone you'd really like and-"

"Oh! That sounds awesome I know the perfect place to go!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah! You know, that new icerink in HELL!"

"Come on Maka!"

"NO WAY!"

"But he's-"

"I don't care who he is!"

"But I thought you said you were more social now!"

"I am, but that doesn't mean I want to go on blind dates!"

"Come on Maka! Wes told me what he was like and I think you'd like him too!"

"No way! I'm sorry Liz, but I just can't!"

"Oh, I get it, it's because of that _guy _you like, the one from Deathbucks"

"WHAT?!"

"What's his name anyways?"

"I don't _like _anyone!"

"What's his name?"

"None of your buisiness!"

"So you do like him"

"NO!"

"So you'll go on the date?"

"GRAAH! FINE! NOW LET ME GO TO WORK!"

"Okay! Bye Maka!"

"Yeah, yeah."

**Yay for horifying flashback number two! No? Okay... So, did you like it? I hope so. I just realized it's been two straight chapters and we havn't left Soul's appartment... Anyways, I want to get more out soon, so bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so you all know who she's going on the date with... Or do you? DUN DUN DAAAAAAA (I don't even know... forgive me...)! So I'm going to try to get a chapter out a week, but it'll be super hard, so I apologize if I don't update until 2-3 weeks from now... I would be able to update daily, every two days latest, if it weren't for SCHOOL! Seriously, I have new math every day, new geography work every two or three days, I have literature responses (AKA 2 mini-essays), a creative response (So a project that involves ****_creativity _*****sighs*) I'm also behind on my shinigami damned art, French seems to be an endless class of boringness and review, half of my science class (Which is also taught by a sports coach) is the latest basketball and soccer news, and music is the worst (I love my saxophone so much and playing it is amazing, and the music teacher is the best... or ****_was _****the best, up until she changed schools and we got a woman who had ****_clearly _****taught pre-school before us, and for the first time in years, I had to sit. On. The. Carpet. In. A. Circle. With. My. Idiot. Class. And. Sing. A. Song.)... The only good part is drama class which is always awesome (At least when you have my teacher and friends) so yeah... There, you get to hear a bunch of stuff you don't care about and I get to keep putting off writing the new chapter! Win win? No? Okay... I'll write the story now...**

Maka walked briskly towards Deathbucks. It had taken her a while to stop crying alone, but then she had to skillfully apply makeup to hide all evidence.

'Late! So, so, so, so, so LATE!' Maka thought as she finally approached the cafe. She was about to enter when through the glass she spotted the lineup. It wound all the way around the coffee shop to stop right in front of the very entrance she was standing before. The only thing that got her feet to move was the reflection of two more people walking towards Deathbucks.

Maka quickly zoomed into line and searched for Soul. He was replacing an empty carton of 2% milk, but he was doing it slow as molasses. He then walked very, _very _slowly back behind the counter when he spotted Maka. He jumped and practically ran to his register and waved her over.

Maka smiled, she knew what he was doing. And sure enough, the moment she got there he snatched the sigh from the counter.

"What can I get you?"

"Tall caramel latte please."

"Coming right up. I hope you slept okay..."

"...Yeah... I did... Thanks for the blanket..."

"N-no problem... I should have woken you."

"Huh?"

"It's just you didn't have an alarm, and now your so late..."

"Oh, no, it's not your fault"

They stood in silence then until he was done.

"Well here's your latte"

"Thanks!"

Maka paid for her purchase and walked, well, rather _ran _to work.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Tsubaki, just make sure you call me if it gets past one okay? I don't want to have to endure his 'father bonding time' for longer than I have to" Maka said

"Oh Maka, don't be so hard on him, he's trying right?" Tsubaki tried to reason with her.

"I wish he wouldn't..." Maka muttered.

"That's too bad but you're late so go!" Tsubaki said nudging her towards the door.

Maka sighed exasperated and began walking towards the door slowly, "You better be planning the dinner we're having tonight Tsubaki!" Maka called from the doorway while Tsubaki just nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"MAAAAKKKKAAAA!" Spirit called running into the cafe and searching for her, eventually seeing her at a table.

"Hello, Spirit" Maka greeted unemotionally.

"Maka, call me Papa!" He whined, tears welling in his eyes.

"You are_ not_ my father, now can we just have lunch?" She asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Okay Maka." He sniffled and sat down across from her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka sighed as she walked back into the bank, Tsubaki was waiting for her with a cup of cocoa (The drink that calmed her most) and a smile.

"How'd it go?" Tsubaki asked softly, bracing herself.

"Like it always does, he whined because I won't call him Papa, he interrogated me about my love life, of course I didn't tell him about my blind date or anything-"

"Anything being _Soul_" Tsubaki said, uncharacteristically cutting Maka off.

Maka blushed slightly "Soul and I are not romantic, anyways, he did what even an idiot wouldn't dare and _congratulated_ me on being single. Of course I got mad and all he did was check out a waitress. After I had knocked some sense into him, he asked if I had made any new friends, you know, because people _never_ change after high school or anything! And I told him about how Liz, Patty, and Kid were back in town and about Soul and-" Maka was cut off by Tsubaki again "So Soul is only a friend as of now?" She asked.

"I think you mean as of always, and yes, he is! So he was okay with the Girls and Kid considering Kid is gay, but the moment I said I had met a guy who _wasn't _a flaming homosexual, he went insane, as expected..." Maka said

"What did he do?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, he jumped up on his feet, forbid me from seeing and talking to him, I am never to phone him or answer the door to him, or serve him at the bank and-"

"But you can't reject people from your service, it's against policy!" Tsubaki interrupted a third time.

"Wait, did you think I was going to do any of this?" Maka asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh... Right... Go on!" Tsubaki said, at this point just letting her vent.

"Well, there's not much more to it, he asked me if he had tried anything, if he had harassed me, whether he was gay, about five times! And just 'ordered' me to cut off all contact with him, then he winked at a waitress and I would've left, but he grabbed onto my ankle crying and apologized, so I sat down and ate the rest of lunch while he rambled on about Soul being dangerous, and once I was done, I thanked him, offered to pay, and left." She said, looking like she was a lot less angry.

"Well at least you went!" Tsubaki said, "And we're having dinner at your favorite restaurant at 5:30 tonight, but I need to know, who are we inviting?" Tsubaki added.

"Huh?" Maka asked dumbly, it was always just her and Tsubaki, mainly because there was no body else who could go.

"Liz, Patty, Kid, _Soul_." Tsubaki listed.

"Oh! Well, uh, how about a girls night" Maka suggested.

"So Liz, Patty and Kid?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, I did say girls night didn't I?" Maka replied smiling.

Tsubaki giggled "Yes, you did! I'll text them now!" She said cheerily and pulled out her phone.

**I'M SO SORRY! IT TOOK SO LONG AND WAS SO SHORT! *Begins bawling* I'm so, so, sorry! But I hope you liked it! Also, tell me all about your amazing costumes for Halloween! (If you're participating in it) I'm going as Madame Red (From Black Butler) and my friend is going as Grell (From Black Butler) and it's going to be AWESOME! Our friend Aidan was going to be Ciel, but then totally backed out, HUMF! Anyways, I've rambled on once again... I'm almost as bad as Spirit *Face of total shock and horror* XD Well bye!**


End file.
